- -- - -- - --- - -
by The Grey Thunder
Summary: Un joven es contratado como ayudante por un detective de, en el mejor de los casos, tercera. Cuando aceptan un caso aparentemente normal, Neku Sakuraba es arrastrado al abismo de lo que la literatura ha dado en llamar Juego de Tronos.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Sí, sí, debería estar actualizando otras cosas, o estudiando, o blablablablabla. No me odiéis.

* * *

_The first time the __White Devil was ever mentioned was during a rebel insurrection in the Middle East. This character, ripped from some dark urban legend, appeared in the middle of the battlefield dressed in a wretched American army's uniform, over a massive pile of bodies and bullets, in a macabre parody of the king and his throne, covered in blood and the smoke of a half-wasted cigar._

_-Essay about the unknown Contemporary World_

_2017, Lutece*_

* * *

"_Heaven and Hell suppose two distinct species of men, the good and the bad._

_But the greatest part of mankind float between vice and virtue._

_-_Hume_-_

* * *

**1.**

Supongo que debería avisarte de algo antes de que juzgues los siguientes actos que voy a relatarte: soy gilipollas.

También creo que no estaría de más decir una palabra o dos sobre mi jefe, porque si alguien aspira a entender algo de lo que voy a decir, debería comenzar por él. _The Boss_.

Era un asesino a sueldo. O quizás narcotraficante. O político.

Bueno, siendo justos, la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera cobraba por sus actos, y se dedicaba a entregarse a un placer que yo no acababa de comprender.

La palabra que él empleaba era _detective_ pero, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que en la oficina lo único que entraba era polvo, y echando un vistazo al brillante M1 _Garand _que tenía colgado en la pared tras el escritorio, no es muy difícil deducir de dónde sacaba el dinero para sacar adelante la agencia. _Nueva Pinkerton_, la llamaba.

Cuando le pregunté si no eran esos los que se dedicaban a apalizar a los obreros que se ponían en huelga, a principios del siglo pasado, se limitó a sonreír.

Ah, ell jefe. Valiente cabrón.

* * *

Tenía el pelo del color de la ceniza. Era ligeramente más alto que yo, lo cual no es decir mucho, e iba siempre vestido de negro, lo que lo hacía parecer mucho más delgado de lo que en realidad era. Vestía siempre un jersey de cuello largo, incluso aunque la temperatura superase los treinta grados, y una gabardina oscura ajada. Llevaba la mano izquierda permanentemente envuelta en un guante de cuero, vaqueros, y unas deportivas que parecían haber pertenecido a tres generaciones de su familia.

Con todo ello, parecía un enorme cuervo de cabeza blanca y ojos azules, que aparentaba una edad mucho menor de la que tenía. O mayor. Dependía de cómo le diese la luz.

* * *

Echando la vista atrás, lo cierto es que no debería haberme sorprendido demasiado que mi jefe estuviese metido en asuntos ilegales, dado que incluso la oficina tenía un pasado turbio detrás. Sin embargo, por aquel entonces, yo necesitaba dinero, y, en fin, no hay mucha gente dispuesta a contratar a un crío de dieciséis años.

Él era el mejor de todos cuantos había tratado, lo cual tampoco era decir demasiado a su favor, y el sueldo que decía que pagaría era más que razonable por ser su ayudante, lo que se tradujo en limpiar el local durante su ausencia, y asegurarme de que el _Garand_ no se descolgase de la pared.

Mi sueldo quedó reducido a una tercera parte de lo acordado en un primer momento, y era raro el mes que no se retrasaba con el dichoso sobrecito (ambos acordamos que la vida era mucho mejor cuando Hacienda no estaba en ella). Como no tenía contrato, tampoco tenía ninguna obligación legal de pagarme, alegó, aunque un día u otro siempre aparecía un sobre amarillo, estrecho y alargado, con un puñado de billetes, sobre el escritorio.

El trabajo era aburrido. Mi jefe, en el mejor de los casos, un gran aficionado al Jack Daniel's y los puros (aunque he de decir que apenas fumaba, por lo menos cuando yo estaba presente), con una morbosa afición por los crímenes y los rompecabezas en general. En el peor, un asesino a sueldo que llevaba a cabo sus encargos con gran alevosía.

Y yo, trabajaba para él, lo cual me dejaba en una posición interesante frente al resto de la sociedad, y frente a nuestros vecinos los policías (había considerado que el mejor lugar para colocar una agencia de detectives era justo al lado de la comisaría, lo cual, o era la idea más ridícula que yo había oído en mucho tiempo, o la mejor estrategia de marketing de la historia), si alguien se acercaba a husmear.

Me llamo Neku Sakuraba, detective de la Nueva Pinkerton, y aprendiz de asesino.

Encantado.

* * *

*Ninguno de los personajes de Kingdom Hearts, The world ends with you, o Bioshock me pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, me siento en la obligación moral de dar gracias por los dos comentarios del capítulo anterior. Intentaré no ponerme tan pesado en esta historia con los reviews, pero las promesas se hacen para romperlas...

**N/A 1: Por algún motivo que desconozco, a la página no le gusta poner puntos en títulos ni nombres de capítulos, así que la historia figura como una serie de guiones colocados aleatoriamente... El título original es: - ... . / - . ... ... . -. -. . .-. / - ..-. / - ... . / ... ... .- -.. - .- ... / -...**

**N/A 2: Ninguno de los personajes ni emplazamientos de esta historia, salvo los originales, me pertenecen. Kingdom Hearts pertenece a Square Enix, Bioshock a 2K, Diablo a Blizzard (por lo menos antes...), etcétera.**

**N/A 3: Canciones que hicieron este capítulo: Ghost tunnel (Metro 2033 OST), Tristram Village (Diablo I & II OST)**

* * *

"**_... __But plans were made to go wrong" -Artyom, Metro 2033_**

* * *

**2. -.-. .-. - .-**

La oscuridad se arremolinaba a su alrededor como una pesada carga sobre sus hombros, como una capa raída y deshilachada por la lámpara de gas del soldado de vanguardia y las linternas que los tres llevaban en el pecho del chaleco antibalas, sobre el pulmón derecho.

El ambiente era agobiante, frío y húmedo, envuelto en un silencio sólo roto por el sonido de su pesada respiración por detrás de las máscaras de gas, y el ruido de sus botas sucias contra el suelo de piedra.

En los mejores días, cuando afuera brillaba el sol y la temperatura era agradable, el túnel parecía un infinito insondable, una muralla negra que se extendía delante de ellos y jugaba con sus mentes a un retorcido juego, en el que no avanzaban por más que caminasen.

Aquel día, el túnel parecía querer atraerlos hacia un infierno más allá de lo humano, engullirlos, y no volver a soltarlos.

A pesar del frío, sentía un calor sofocante dentro del pecho, que le hacía sentir pesado y grasiento.

En aquel momento, sentía miedo.

-¿Seguro que vamos en la dirección correcta? -preguntó Tidus.

-Por enésima vez, chico, éste es el camino -replicó desde la vanguardia Dilan, el hombre alto y fornido que encabezaba la expedición. Por detrás de su casco y su máscara, percibió claramente una mueca de desagrado dirigida hacia él. A Tidus, aquel hombre le daba miedo.

-Pero...

-Oye, novato, he pasado los últimos cuatro años de mi vida recorriendo estos túneles, así que no se te ocurra poner en duda mi juicio.

-Sí, Tidus, ¿de qué tienes miedo? -preguntó su otro compañero, un hombre de pelo blanco largo, alto y delgado como una cerilla-. Pareces más nervioso de lo habitual.

-Es que... Creo que nos observan.

-Sí, probablemente las ratas.

-¿Ratas? -repitió, inseguro.

-No te pares -se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado en el sitio, alejado de los demás, nada más oír aquella palabra-. ¿Es que no sabes lo que les ocurrió a los de la última expedición? Fue en uno de los túneles del norte, hace una semana o así. Les enviaron para explorar los túneles, como a nosotros, y jamás volvieron. Sólo encontraron sus huesos, carcomidos por la humedad. Creen que fueron las ratas... o cualquier otra cosa que haya aquí abajo.

-No le cuentes historias de miedo al chaval -rio el otro-. ¿No ves lo asustado que está ya? Nadie sabe qué ocurrió por allí. Es cierto que una expedición encontró huesos en el túnel, pero a saber durante cuánto tiempo han existido estas ruinas. Hasta donde yo sé, hace al menos dos meses que no envían una expedición al túnel norte.

-Cierto, parece que vaya a mearse encima. Tranquilo, crío, si nos encontramos en apuros, lo último de lo que tendrás que preocuparte será de las ratas. Tú lleva el arma cargada.

Tidus apretó el M4 contra su pecho, y se aseguró por enésima vez de que estuviese cargada. Dilan llevaba una AK-47 que, según contaba, había arrancado de las manos de un terrorista ruso en sus tiempos en el ejército, antes de proceder a usarla contra él.

En cuanto al otro, la única protección que llevaba era su chaleco antibalas, además de un revólver de cinco balas de cañón corto. Su función, según le habían explicado, era la de grabador. Contaba con una grabadora _cassette_ con varias cintas de repuesto que llevaba siempre encendida. Había sido entrenado para poder orientarse casi a la perfección en la oscuridad, e iba tan ligero de equipamiento como era posible para poder huir si ocurriese algún imprevisto. Probablemente las autoridades no quisiesen que se repitiese _lo del túnel del norte. _Las historias podían hacer tanto daño como los hechos.

Sin embargo, pese a tantas pese a tantas precauciones, seguía sin estar tranquilo. Miró el reloj de su muñeca para comprobar cuánto tiempo duraría el filtro de su máscara de gas. Apenas duraría cinco minutos más.

-Esperad -ordenó Dilan de repente, deteniéndose y alzando una mano.

Tidus se quedó completamente quieto y preparó su arma para disparar si fuese necesario, encogiéndose junto a una pared. Sus piernas temblaban más con cada intento que hacía por intentar pararlas. Entonces lo oyó, una especie de zumbido...

Dilan apagó la lámpara de gas y la dejó caer tan lejos de él como pudo, a la mitad del túnel, que no tendría más de cinco metros de ancho. La cabeza del antiguo teniente casi rozaba el techo.

-¿Crees que hay una fuga de gas? -inquirió el del revólver-. No creo que nos hayamos desviado hacia los polígonos industriales...

-No sé qué está pasando -replicó con un gruñido-. Pero no voy a correr riesgos. Con la máscara no huelo nada y ese zumbido me da mala espina.

-¿Podría ser otra cosa? ¿Máscaras de visión nocturna? -inquirió Tidus, intentando aparentar serenidad. Sus piernas, por el contrario, no se sentían por la labor.

-Podría ser -concedió Dilan-. Pero creo que los habríamos visto si estuviesen tan cerca.

-¿Quiénes?

-¿Por qué crees que estamos investigando estos túneles, chico? Aquí vive gente...

Se interrumpió al escuchar un ruido extraño proveniente de la oscuridad, similar al de una piedra rebotando contra otra. Dilan apuntó con su AK hacia la oscuridad, al tiempo que exigía con voz firme una identificación. Tidus, por su parte, intentó mantener quieta su carabina.

El de pelo blanco -Cecil, creía recordar- hincó una rodilla en tierra y giró un dispositivo que tenía en el pecho, sobre el corazón, similar a una cajita con un temporizador. Se lo acercó a la cara y murmuró algo que no logró oír.

-Esperadme aquí, voy a explorar -dijo Dilan-. Si no vuelvo en cinco minutos, volved por donde habéis venido e informad de que he caído en combate.

-P-Pero...

-Novato -interrumpió con voz fuerte-, haz caso de todo lo que te diga el amigo cabo. Cabo, quedas al mando -el de pelo blanco hizo un breve saludo militar, sin despegar la vista de su radio-. Rezad vuestras oraciones -dijo. Acto seguido, desenroscó el filtro de su máscara de gas y colocó otro nuevo con la seguridad de la experiencia. Reajustó su reloj, preparó su arma y enfiló hacia la oscuridad, con pasos seguros y pesados que resonaban a lo largo de todo el túnel.

Finalmente, dejaron de verlo, y de oírlo.

-Mierda -murmuró el cabo-. Aquí la radio no funciona. Menuda idea de bombero, la de nuestros jefes -sonrió-. En fin, nadie es perfecto.

-¿A qué profundidad estamos? -preguntó Tidus con voz débil.

-No más de medio kilómetro... ¿Te encuentras bien? No irás a ponerte a hiperventilar ahora, ¿no? -preguntó, acercándose a él y colocándole una mano enfundada en lana raída en el hombro.

-Estoy... bien. Pero no me gustan mucho los sitios cerrados... Yo...

Se oyó un gruñido procedente del túnel, y Cecil encaró la oscuridad, llevando la mano a la culata de su revólver. La voz de Dilan se hizo oír por encima de sus respiraciones y sus latidos agitados.

-¿Pero qué coño...? ¡Chicos, venid! Creo que he encontrado algo interesante.

El cabo lo miró por última vez y asintió antes de echar a correr hacia la oscuridad. Tidus lo siguió con pasos vacilantes, esforzándose por no tropezar. El túnel terminaba unas cuantas decenas de metros más adelante en una especie de derrumbamiento que cubría por completo la oscuridad del túnel. Sobre los escombros, alguien había colocado una escalerilla de madera que ascendía hasta el techo y se perdía en un minúsculo boquete de forma irregular.

-Parece que hemos encontrado vida aquí dentro -dijo el cabo, con la voz distorsionada por la máscara-. Me pregunto adónde llevará esto.

-Me gustaría más saber quién lo está usando -replicó Dilan, mirando un candil colgado de un gancho de hierro en la pared de piedra-. Parece que alguien ha estado aquí hace poco.

-Yo... -comenzó Tidus. Antes de que pudiese articular otro sonido, la luz del candil se apagó de pronto, dejándolos sólo iluminados por las luces de sus linternas. Sintió que una mano fría se deslizaba por su espalda, por debajo de la camisa y el chaleco antibalas. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y tropezó con sus propios pies. Se dio cuenta de que le costaba respirar, y su visión se nubló. El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, y...

-¿Qué coño, chico?

-Dilan, diría que el chico tiene claustrofobia.

-Jod... A menudo elemento nos han encasquetado. Ayúdame a incorporarlo, creo que ya hemos explorado bastante por hoy.

Sintió que unos brazos fuertes lo asían por debajo de los brazos y lo levantaban en peso, intentando ponerlo sobre sus pies de nuevo, pero se sentía demasiado mareado como para pensar siquiera en respirar. Trató de comprobar el reloj de su muñeca de nuevo, y alcanzó a distinguir un borrón rojo y parpadeante donde antes tenía la muñeca. Entonces, al otro extremo del pasillo, vio un pequeño bote verdoso que parecía hacer ondular el aire, y...

Boqueó por última vez en busca de aire, emitió un sonido ahogado, y el mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

La lluvia caía suavemente sobre la vieja mansión, cubriendo el jardín como un manto sombrío y grisáceo, en el que se entremezclaban los pensamientos de los presentes y el humo de un cigarrillo medio consumido.

Axel Firewall no se consideraba una persona supersticiosa,al contrario; despreciaba cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con lo sobrenatural. Sin embargo, y aunque sólo lo reconocería ante su yo más íntimo, aquella mansión lo intimidaba, y le parecía que una suave voz, procedente de los crujidos de la madera y el tamborileo de los ratones que recorrían sus cimientos, lo llamaba.

La barrera entre el mundo de los vivos, y el siguiente, parecía difuminarse cuando un alma abandonaba el mundo de los vivos para reunirse con sus antecesores.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza; tampoco era un filósofo. Dio una última calada a su cigarro y lo tiró a la hierba húmeda antes de apagarlo con la suela del zapato. Su compañero, un hombre bajo y delgado de pelo castaño desordenado, se acercó cojeando hacia él.

-¿Has averiguado algo? -preguntó. Su voz sonaba ronca por el desuso y, tal vez, también por la inquietud que le transmitía aquel lugar.

-La víctima es un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Sin familia, sin amigos cercanos... Se había mudado a esta casa hacía un año y pocos de los vecinos lo conocían -se encogió de hombros-. Parece el típico suicidio.

-Pero no es un suicidio -replicó Axel, echando mano del paraguas que su compañero usaba a modo de bastón-. Me apuesto el cuello. ¿De qué vecinos hablabas antes?

La mansión estaba en un lugar apartado unos cinco kilómetros cuadrados de todo rastro de civilización. Lo único que unía el viejo caserón a la humanidad era un pequeño camino de grava para los coches que desembocaba, un poco más adelante, en una autopista. Quince minutos de asfalto más tarde, después de haber dado interminables vueltas para evitar el bosque, se podía encontrar un pequeño pueblo, poco más que la típica gasolinera alrededor de la cual se amontonaba todo lo demás.

-En el bosque hay una pequeña cabaña que parece que es propiedad de un tal "Viejo Ben", una especie de leñador -dijo sacando una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y leyendo sus notas-. Y un poco más allá de la cabaña del leñador hay una granja... Si se puede llamar granja a cuatro ovejas y un pastor -Axel obvió hacer cualquier comentario, y el castaño bostezó-. No he podido investigar mucho más. No es fácil recorrer el bosque buscando vida, ¿sabes?

-Si no te conociese, diría que esperas una compensación -replicó, echando una ojeada a su reloj-. Lo cierto es que es tarde -reconoció-. Y con este tiempo y las buenas nuevas, no creo que vayamos a sacar mucho en limpio hoy.

-De cualquier manera yo tengo que irme ya. Cena con los parientes -explicó, esbozando una sonrisa poco alegre.

-Por lo menos acompáñame a comprar un café. Voy a morir congelado si no tomo algo caliente.

-Lo que de verdad quieres es alcohol del fuerte.

Axel no dijo que no.

* * *

La puerta del bar era una de aquellas con unas campanillas encima para que el dueño pudiese oír si alguien entraba o salía. Sintiendo el dolor de cabeza latente provocado por una mañana entera en el coche y la congestión nasal, el pelirrojo trató de pasar sin mover ni uno de aquellos chismes. Sin embargo, el encantador sonido de la puerta apareció de todos modos en sus tímpanos.

Se dejó caer en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra y le dio un golpe seco con el canto del puño al timbre que había al lado de la caja registradora. El local estaba habitado únicamente por cuatro parroquianos desperdigados por las mesas grisáceas, además de un bulto negro sentado junto a él en la barra.

Su acompañante de pelo castaño se había despedido de él lanzándole un par de dólares para que se comprase algo caliente y se había ido corriendo en dirección a su coche. Apretó los dientes y se arrebujó en su gabardina, volviendo a apretar la campanilla. El dueño no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-¿Tienes prisa, amigo? -preguntó alguien a su lado.

Miró de reojo al hombre que tenía al lado, un tío seguramente algo menor que él, delgado y de pelo grisáceo desordenado. Lo miraba con una intensidad desconcertante, con unos ojos, enmarcados por profundas ojeras, grandes y azules como el hielo, que por algún motivo lo hicieron sentirse amenazado. No pudo evitar compararlo con un cuervo que observaba a su siguiente presa, aunque no pudo concretar por qué. Se dio cuenta de que le habían hecho una pregunta, y carraspeó, devolviéndose a la realidad.

-No me gusta esperar. Llevo todo el día trabajando y me gustaría volver a casa -replicó, frunciendo el ceño-. Aunque no es que te importe.

El cuervo esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y alzó ambas manos en señal de paz, dejando al descubierto un vaso de whisky ya medio vacío.

-Es sólo que pareces alterado. ¿Quién se ha muerto?

Desafortunada elección de palabras, pensó con amargura.

-Pues ya que lo preguntas -respondió, intentando aparentar jovialidad-, el dueño de una mansión cercana acaba de morir.

-¿Ah, sí? Supongo que eso me ahorrará trabajo.

-Pareces interesado en el tema -comentó, confuso-. ¿Conocías al viejo?

-Más o menos. He venido a resolver su asesinato -anunció, alzando la voz por encima del silencio del local.

Sus palabras rebotaron en las paredes y alcanzaron cada rincón en sombra del bar, añadiéndose como un susurro a la atmósfera tensa e inquietante que ya reinaba en el lugar. Las manos de Axel se crisparon sobre la barra.

-¿Qué eres, policía?

El hombre sonrió, saboreando el término, y se llevó la copa a los labios, bebiendo el líquido restante de un solo trago, y dejando el vaso de nuevo sobre la barra con un golpe seco.

-Digamos, simplemente... investigador. Soy autónomo.

-Detective privado, entonces. Lamento decirte que nadie va a pagarte por tu trabajo -replicó con sorna-. La viuda aún está asimilando la noticia, y nadie en el pueblo lo conocía lo suficiente como para intentar averiguar algo más sobre su muerte. Es más, la policía ni siquiera sabe si ha sido un asesinato o no.

-La policía tiene su versión, y yo tengo la mía -replicó con ligereza, poniéndose en pie y alisando su gabardina, un pesado abrigo negro como la noche, y dejando unas monedas sobre la barra-. El tiempo dirá cuál es la correcta -esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

Axel se sintió intimidado por la mueca, casi demencial, y se encontró de nuevo con aquella mirada calculadora que lo incomodaba. Pese a que él era el más alto de los dos, se sintió de pronto muy pequeño en comparación con aquel hombre vestido de negro que se erguía frente a él.

El desconocido le tendió una mano enfundada en un guante de cuero, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus facciones.

-Puedes llamarme Crow.

Interesante coincidencia pensó, riendo por dentro. Le apretó la mano al cuervo gigante y desistió en sus esfuerzos por conseguir cualquier servicio, poniéndose también en pie.

-Yo soy Axel Firewall, inspector de la policía de Villa Crepúsculo -dijo, cuando el otro ya estaba punto de cruzar el umbral que llevaba a la calle.

El cuervo le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva, y sonrió de nuevo con sorna, en un gesto que, dedujo, era casi permanente en su persona.

-Lo sé -concluyó, cerrando la puerta tras de si.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.- ... ..- ... .-. .. -.-. .. - -.**

* * *

_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

_By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,_

_'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou, 'I said', 'art sure no craven._

_Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nighty shore -_

_Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'_

_Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore'_

_-The raven, Edgar Allan Poe-_

* * *

-Supongo que hoy podré empezar la investigación. Parece que va a ser un caso interesante.

-...

-Sí, creo que podré. Si todo sale bien, quizá hasta me ayude tenerlos cerca.

-...

-No, eso no será necesario. Puedes quedarte en Villa Crepúsculo y descansar.

-...

-Sí, te mantendré informado. Si hay suerte, tal vez lo encuentre hoy. Nos veremos cuando vuelva -clic.

* * *

Las siete. El cielo seguía igual de grisáceo que el anterior, y una lluvia todavía más pesada inundaba las calles. Axel se sintió a salvo desde su coche patrulla, y compadeció a los soldados rasos que tenían que mantenerse a la intemperie por el bien de la investigación. Su compañero descansaba en el asiento del copiloto, con los pies sobre el salpicadero y su bastón apoyado tras su cuello.

Él mismo tenía ganas de dormir, pero temía perderse algún detalle importante de la investigación, por muy aburrida que ésta fuese. Y, por eso, un tercer vaso con restos de café acabó tras el volante. Bostezó de manera sonora y se repantingó en el asiento, observando a los agentes de policía, envueltos en impermeables de plástico fino, registrar el jardín, y el interior de la mansión. Suspiró, aburrido, y cerró los ojos un instante, imaginando cómo sería volver a su cama.

La sirena de un coche lo despertó. Dio un salto en su asiento, sobresaltado, y chocó contra el techo del coche patrulla. Una furgoneta pasó a su lado a gran velocidad, emitiendo un sonido estridente por unos altavoces gigantescos colocados sobre el vehículo. Alguien había pintado en las puertas traseras del vehículo una gigantesca gota rojiza, sobre un eslogan publicitario de la campaña de donantes de sangre.

Axel sintió ganas de hacerle tragar toda la sangre que pudiese recaudar, y se echó la mano al bolsillo de la camisa en busca de un cigarro. Recordó al tocar el fondo de la cavidad que ya no fumaba, y suspiró cansado, volviendo a acomodarse en el asiento.

Dirigió la mirada una vez más a la enorme mansión, y se fijó en una figura negra posada sobre el tejado. Aguzó la vista para tratar de distinguir de qué se trataba pero, tan pronto como parpadeó, el objeto desapareció de su vista. "Probablemente sólo era un pájaro", pensó, adormilado. Su compañero se removió a su lado, aún durmiendo.

Un murmullo en el exterior captó su atención. Uno de los agentes de policía discutía agitadamente con un hombre cubierto casi por completo por una gabardina negra. Su pelo grisáceo destacaba contra su indumentaria de colores oscuros.

Axel frunció el ceño, con la impresión de haber visto a aquel hombre alguna vez antes, y abrió la puerta del coche, dispuesto a averiguar qué ocurría.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó su compañero, no del todo despierto.

-Probablemente nada. Voy a hablar con alguien.

-Vale -respondió, con voz ronca.

Axel avanzó con paso inseguro hacia los dos hombres, que seguían discutiendo en el jardín de la mansión, ignorando al parecer la lluvia y el frío. El pelirrojo, por su parte, se preguntó si no sería demasiado tarde para volver al coche a por su abrigo cuando el agente pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Inspector!

-Duh -murmuró-. Supongo que sí es tarde.

-Inspector -repitió el agente-, este hombre ha intentado colarse en la escena del crimen.

-Por última vez -dijo el hombre de negro-, tengo permiso de la viuda para investigar. Soy detective privado. ¿No es cierto, inspector? -preguntó, mirándolo.

Axel reconoció entonces al hombre con quien había hablado el día anterior, en aquel bar, y recordó que, en efecto, tenía intención de resolver el inexistente asesinato del poseedor de la mansión. Resopló por la nariz, pasándose una mano por el pelo sin saber qué decir.

-Es cierto, pero no puedo dejar que se inmiscuya en una investigación del departamento de asuntos criminales sin más ni más -resolvió por fin-. ¿Tienes algo que te sirva como autorización?

El hombre de pelo grisáceo sonrió y extrajo de su abrigo un gran sobre marrón, lleno de papeles. Axel lo cogió y lo ojeó sin mucho interés, reconociendo en los documentos la firma de la mujer del difunto, y una letra más diminuta y difícil de entender, casi garabateada, que supuso que debía de ser la del detective.

-Incluso lo has llevado a un notario -"Aunque desconozco cómo has podido hacer todo esto en unas pocas horas"-. En fin -suspiró-, puedes pasar. Pero no toques nada, y no molestes a los agentes. ¿Entendido?

El hombre de negro hizo un breve saludo militar, sonriendo con sorna, y avanzó con paso ligero hacia las puertas de la mansión, con el aire de un niño deseoso de ver qué hay detrás de la puerta número uno.

-¿Está usted seguro de esto, inspector? -preguntó el agente, un hombre de unos veinticinco, de pelo negro corto y facciones cuadradas.

"Lo cierto... Es que me pregunto de dónde ha salido ese tipo".

-Descanse, agente -respondió, esbozando una sonrisa poco convincente-, está usted empezando a ver enemigos donde no los hay. Creo que puede tomarse un descanso, y tal vez traerme un café a mí también.

El hombre no se movió ni un centímetro, componiendo una expresión sombría.

-Está bien, si se queda más tranquilo... Iré a vigilarlo. No sea que acabe contaminando alguna prueba.

Suspiró, y miró de nuevo la mansión, que tan poco le gustaba. "Resolver crímenes, de acuerdo. Pero no me apunté a esto para hacer de niñera."

* * *

-Huele a naftalina. ¿Quién lleva tabaco de liar? -preguntó Crow.

-No se puede fumar en la escena de un crimen -replicó Axel desde la entrada.

-Vaya, ¿así que así huelen las mansiones? -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Te importaría contarme cómo sucedió todo?

-Averígualo tú solo -respondió-. Bastante hago dejándote estar aquí -el pelirrojo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la sala de estar, donde habían tenido lugar los sucesos.

Crow lo miró de reojo, pero no esbozó su habitual sonrisa. En su lugar, compuso una expresión de seriedad y dio una vuelta sobre si mismo, contemplando cada rincón de la habitación. Sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina un guante negro de cuero como el que llevaba en la mano izquierda, y se lo colocó, sin prestar atención a lo que hacía. Recorrió la habitación con lentitud, examinando cada rincón con aparente desinterés, abriendo y cerrando casi inmediatamente cuantos cajones y puertas encontraba.

Su expresión no varió un ápice cuando se acercó al lugar donde se había encontrado un ápice, y, en lugar de detenerse a escrutar aquel lugar en busca de pruebas, siguió adelante, esquivando las marcas de tiza, en busca de otra cosa que llamase su atención.

El policía no pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por el detective privado, entretenido en su labor de averiguar en unos minutos y sin información de ningún tipo lo que un grupo de agentes entrenados no había podido descubrir en días: ¿Se trataba de un suicidio o de un asesinato?

El pelirrojo repasó mentalmente la escena de los hechos. La entrada a la sala de estar, donde él se apoyaba, estaba en la esquina inferior derecha del cuarto, una sala rectangular, cuya pared del fondo estaba repleta de ventanas dobles, con cerradura, lo suficientemente grandes como para sacar todo el tronco superior del cuerpo y aspirar el aire de fuera. Más o menos en el centro de la habitación, frente a una televisión antigua, había dos sillones de cuero negro y un montón de revistas de carpintería y bricolaje, una de ellas todavía abierta por la página que había estado leyendo, similares a las que había esparcidas en montones por el resto del cuarto. En la esquina inferior izquierda había una puerta, que conducía a un pequeño cuarto de baño cubierto de polvo, como casi toda la casa. El inspector se preguntó cómo podría vivir alguien en semejantes condiciones, aunque su piso no fuese exactamente un ejemplo de limpieza y orden.

El cuerpo había sido encontrado a unos metros hacia la derecha de los sillones, con la cabeza calva y cubierta de sangre rozando la pared. Había caído de costado, en diagonal, un poco hacia la izquierda de una de las ventanas del fondo. La sangre había salpicado la pared, la cómoda situada a la derecha del cadáver, y el suelo alrededor del cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, algo lógico. Sin embargo, aún se podía ver el exterior a través de la ventana, que no se había manchado.

-¿Algo interesante? -preguntó Axel.

-Aparte de un buen gusto discutible por los muebles -comentó, asomándose al interior de otra habitación-, no veo nada interesante que no hayáis encontrado ya. ¿Y el arma del crimen?

-Un revólver _Colt, _de doble acción. Según la documentación del fallecido, era su arma, la había obtenido hace unos siete años, y sólo tiene sus huellas. No parece que hayan borrado otras.

-Eso no quiere decir necesariamente que se haya suicidado -replicó Crow, adelantándose a sus pensamientos-, sólo quiere decir que el asesino no quería dejar pistas. No más de las imprescindibles.

-¿Qué pistas?

-Se trata de algo que _falta, _y de algo que _sobra._ Por lo que entiendo, la víctima estaba más o menos aquí cuando realizó el disparo -comenzó, colocándose unos centímetros por delante de las marcas de tiza que delimitaban la silueta del cadáver, al fondo del cuarto-. Entonces, se llevó la pistola a la sien, y **"**bang", disparó. El impacto lo hizo tambalearse y caer hacia aquí, de acuerdo -comentó, desplazándose un poco para dejarle ver el dibujo del suelo-. Cayó casi rozando la pared y se desplomó sobre su brazo.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño?

-Mira las manchas de sangre de la pared -dijo, extrayendo del bolsillo unos guantes negros de cuero y colocándoselos-. Se esparcen hacia la derecha, hacia la ventana, así que supondremos que no le dispararon justo desde al lado. La bala debió de salirle casi por detrás de la cabeza.

Axel se sintió impresionado. El detective no había fallado por el momento en ningún detalle de su narrativa.

-Pero, entonces, tengamos en cuenta esto. Aquí está la ventana, aquí está la cabeza de la víctima -con una mano señaló el cristal, con otra un cráneo imaginario, más o menos a la misma altura-. Por aquí sale la bala, teniendo en cuenta la sangre -realizó un rápido movimiento con la mano, que chocó contra la pared e impactó en la ventana-. "Crac".

-¿Estás diciendo que el cristal debería haberse roto? ¿A qué nos conduce eso?

-Nos conduce a que esto no fue un suicidio. Alguien mató a este tipo, en otra parte. Y luego lo dejaron aquí.

-¿Basas todo tu caso en una teoría? ¿En una simulación hecha a mano, sin cálculos de ningún tipo? -preguntó, incrédulo-. No puedes saber cuál fue la trayectoria de la bala sin ver el cuerpo, no guiándote por las manchas de sangre.

Crow frunció el ceño, ofendido, y volvió a señalar la ventana, a su derecha.

-Entonces, dime, ¿dónde está la bala?

-¿La... bala?

-Mi teoría es esta: "El crimen no se produjo en este lugar, dado que, si realmente se hubiese producido un disparo en estas circunstancias, la bala habría roto el cristal y habría salido al exterior." Tú dices, por algún motivo, que yo soy un loco, y no lo discutiré -sonrió, y lo miró a los ojos-. Afirmas que el hombre murió aquí, que fue un suicidio, aunque estoy seguro de que no lo crees. Entonces, si se produjo un disparo aquí, ¿adónde fue la bala? No hay un agujero en la pared, la ventana no está rota... ¿adónde más ha podido ir?

-Ah...

Axel perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio, a pesar de estar apoyado, y puso una mano en la pared para no caerse.

-Además, he dicho que hay algo que sobra. No hablo del cristal de la ventana, por supuesto, dado que no sufrió ningún impacto, sino de eso -dijo, señalando uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué pasa con la silla?

-No la silla. La _mancha. _Hay una pequeña mancha de sangre en la parte superior del respaldo -se apoyó en la butaca-. Es muy pequeña, pero está ahí, lo cuál no encaja del todo con tu teoría del suicidio. Alguien ha estado limpiando estos sillones a conciencia, aún están algo húmedos, y me da que no ha sido la señora de la casa limpiando el polvo. Bien se ve que a quien vive aquí eso le importa poco.

Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Axel, brillante como una estrella fugaz.

-Ahora que hablas del polvo... ¿No debería haber más pisadas si hubiese habido aquí una segunda persona en el momento del crimen?

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Crow desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. De pronto, pareció encogerse, y se apoyó en el sillón, pálido, con los ojos más abiertos de lo que el inspector creía posible.

-Los agentes han estado repasando todo este lugar, ¿no es cierto? Las pisadas podrían haberse borrado -dijo con voz débil.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Es una posibilidad interesante, la que planteas. Pero -dijo, con una sonrisa que parecía decir "lo siento"-, sin pruebas sólidas, se queda en eso. Una posibilidad.

Crow se quitó un guante y se pasó la mano por la cara. "De modo que así están las cosas", murmuró. Entonces sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su abrigo y extrajo de ella un cigarro, que se colocó entre los labios. Un mechero apareció en su mano libre. Lo encendió.

-No se puede fumar en la escena de un crimen -dijo Axel, contemplando cómo la débil llama oscilaba y casi se apagaba debido a las corrientes de aire.

El detective lo miró a los ojos, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, y apagó el mechero. Sin embargo, no guardó el cigarro. Meneó la cabeza y salió al exterior, pensativo, dejando al pelirrojo solo en la habitación.

-Corrientes de aire -murmuró, repasando con la vista las ventanas, todas cerradas-. ¿Será qué...?

* * *

En el interior de la casa sólo quedaba oscuridad. Los muebles, cubiertos de polvo, habían sido registrados a conciencia en busca de cualquier indicio de anormalidad, de algo que pudiese conducir a la policía hacia la verdad, si la hubiese, de la muerte del hombre que allí residía.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento no era la policía la que, con parsimonia, registraba el lugar de los acontecimientos. Era una figura delgada, recubierta de sombras, que se mecía con elegancia entre los muebles, los cristales rotos del suelo, y la tiza con la que habían marcado la silueta del cadáver, bucando...

...¿qué?

Una de las tablas del suelo crujió bajo sus pies, y la sombra se detuvo, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal. Llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo de él un encendedor negro. Una pequeña llama iluminó tenuemente el rostro pálido y sonriente del hombre. Sin embargo, no era luz lo que buscaba.

Dio un paso atrás y se acuclilló, acercando el mechero al suelo. La llama parpadeó y se inclinó hacia atrás, casi desvaneciéndose. La figura tapó el encendedor y lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo. Se apartó su chaqueta de la cadera para extraer, de una funda de cuero, una daga de unos veinte centímetros, hasta la empuñadura.

Introdujo el cuchillo entre los tablones de madera del suelo y lo pasó a lo largo de la juntura varias veces antes de tratar de hacer palanca. Un panel de madera de aspecto engañoso se levantó del suelo con facilidad, revelando bajo el suelo los peldaños de una escalerilla, clavados en la piedra bajo la mansión.

La puerta del comedor se abrió tras él con un chirrido, y dos hombres, armados con linternas encendidas, entraron en la estancia. Se volvió, sin incorporarse, para encararlos. Un hombre pelirrojo, extraordinariamente alto y delgado, y otro más joven de pelo castaño desordenado y ojos azules.

-¿Qué coj...? -masculló el pelirrojo.

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, la figura de negro se lanzó hacia la oscuridad, hacia el hueco del suelo, y desapareció.


End file.
